The Nine Tailed Kishin
by Varigos D. Vastitas
Summary: The black blood. A monstrous tool many would kill to have, and many more would kill to stop. Already cursed by the power of a Biju, Naruto seeks to master the black blood and become a master of ninja arts. Can he achieve such a lofty dream, trapped in a village that hates and despises him just for existing? AU W/Soul Eater elements. UNDERGOING REWRITE!
1. Konoha's Kishin

Konoha was a village of many secrets. Some good, some bad. The worst secret however wasn't a story, or an item, or an event. The worst kept of all of Kohona's secret's was a person. The son of the fourth Hokage and human demon container, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto stood alone, a dozen of Kohona's supposed peace loving citizens throwing rocks at him as he tried to practice his skills in the ninja arts. They sneered at him, yelled insults, hurled rocks and other debris. Naruto calmly stared back, dodging the occasional projectile that could have hit him.

"Come on, you mean to tell me none of you people can hit me?" Naruto called back, gesturing for them to continue to attack. "You imperfect cretins really think you could hurt me?"

Like the suckers they were they did, abandoning the thrown materials in favor of attacking with fists and held weapons. Naruto grinned, loving how often this trick worked.

They swarmed him, each landing blows that Broke skin and should have caused bruises, but otherwise did very little. Even Stomping on the boy did little more than scape his skin enough to bleed.

What they should have taken note of was what came from the young boy's skin. An oil-like black liquid streamed across Naruto's skin but never touched the ground.

In an instant the tide turned, Naruto shoved his assailants aside and stood up, vigorously shaking his body and launching droplets and streams of his black blood over the ground. The people stared at the oddity, disbelieving that the boy was seemingly shrugging off their vicious attack. As Naruto began to giggle to himself, they began to feel and unease in the air, an aura of fear. "My blood is black you know..."Naruto stated, and giggle to himself. After a few seconds of bleeding Naruto finally spoke again, "Ragnarok, Bloody Needles."

Instantly the stains, puddles, and pools of Naruto Uzumaki's black blood erupted into dozens of needles each piercing the aspiring ninja's assailants. The attackers turned victims had only a moment before Naruto spoke again, and ended their lives in a massacre filled with pain.

"Feed, Ragnarok."

The last thing Naruto's attackers could see was the mouth filled with fangs erupting from the eleven year old's back.

KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-

Not an hour went by before Naruto was requested to see the village leader, and as always the conversation started as it always did. "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Naruto replied in a monotone.

"We found a lot of blood at your training ground, an impossible amount."

"I am fine, Hokage-Sama", The monotone somehow sounded bored now.

"You know you can talk to be about anything right?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Naruto spent nearly a half hour with the village leader offering him meaningless support. Naruto had heard it all before and would continue to do so. The old man just didn't understand that he wasn't needed.

KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-

The academy class was as useless as ever. A few dozen children playing at being killers. Fools.

Naruto sat in the back of the class, reading, doodling, and generally wasting time. He did as much as he could to avoid attention. It worked. Out of the forty-ish children who were learning how to be ninja, Naruto was dead center. He put only the basic effort into learning and perfecting the academy skills, and generally stopped when he figured he was at a passing level.

Ever since he was forced to live in his own apartment Naruto had spent all of his free time performing three tasks: First, gathering wealth, second was training his body for combat, and third and deadliest of all, Training with Ragnarok the black blood inside him.

Naruto had no idea where Ragnarok came from, or just what the hell it was supposed to be. All he knew was the blood-born creature had been with him all of his life. The monster took various forms when it emerged, sometimes as a lumpy humanoid with white stripes and spikes, others it took on a serpentine dragon form, its usual form was a little fox with tiny eyes, and smaller paws.

Naruto an Ragnarok were inseparable. Literally and metaphorically. The creature was always there to talk to Naruto, to help him, or even defend and fight alongside him. The little monster was unending useful, using its body to aid its host in whatever ways it could.

"Naruto pay attention!" The instructor, Umino Iruka, called out.

Naruto snapped to attention, apparently he had been spacing out and lost in thought. "Yes, Iruka-Sensei?"

"The class is going outside for the weekly taijutsu practice, hurry up."

The practice arena was a fifteen foot in diameter dirt arena bordered by a stone ring. The dirt was constantly softened by both fuinjutsu and earth style techniques to prevent any students from coming to permanent harm. A set of benches were set up nearby to allow students and faculty to watch the matches with a minor comfort.

Naruto watched his classmates spar with barely any interest, not caring about them in the slightest. Not one of them fought on his level after all. Because the students were chosen at random, and took minutes at a time, it was nearly an hour later before Naruto was called up.

"Naruto and Choji, please step forward." Iruka called out.

Naruto casually walked into the arena, as Choji cheered that it was his turn. Naruto barely acknowledged the rules, as Iruka spoke. Naruto planned on ending the match quick, Ragnarok was still feeling bloated from over eating the previous night.

"Begin!"

Choji charged at Naruto with a fist extending for a shot at the face. Naruto grab the arm as it reached, and flowed with it, slamming a fist into the pudgy boy's body. Choji gasped for air and dropped to his knees, obviously feeling the urge to puke. Naruto finished him quick with a spinning backhand to the neck, knocking him out.

The black blood host walked back to his seat, and continued to read for the remainder of the lesson.

KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-

The remainder of the day was spent preparing for the end of the year exams. Tomorrow the next crop of ninja would be picked out of the students who passed the written and practical exam. Naruto grimaced, the bias most people had for him in Kohona would almost assuredly prevent him from being chosen as a ninja.

The black blood wielder began his after school job almost immediately. Hiding in an ally near the academy Naruto bit into his wrists, allowing the black blood to flow out for a moment before the would mended immediately. "Lets rock, Ragnarok." Naruto commanded the black blood affectionately.

The blood reformed in Naruto's hands, steadily shaping into the form of a guitar. The instrument was black with silver wave like markings and pearl white strings.

The tool formed Naruto took to the roofs, mimicking the village's ninja and hoping from roof to roof as a form of transport. After traveling a random number of blocks Naruto landed in another ally, walking out of it already playing. The melody flowed over the passers by, getting their attention. That was when Naruto struck, channeling his chakra over the guitar and transmitting an illusion with the sound waves.

"Ragnarok_, Scream Hypnosis._"

The technique was simple by sinister. As long as Naruto played anyone who noticed him would stop to watch, and would be utterly enraptured by the music, completely incapable of breaking away or paying attention to anything else. The illusion overloaded the pleasure centers of the brain, but at the same time shut off sections of higher thinking. The best part was that if anyone detected him and saw what was happening, they too would be caught in the illusion field. Even looking at Naruto would be enough to catch them.

Once the blood bearing musician had drawn in a decent crowd of civilians, about twenty or so, he changed the rhythm of the music from soft guitar strumming to a medium speed rock. The increase in tempo allowed for a stronger, and more detailed illusion. The people began walking forward dropping any money and valuables into a box made of black blood.

Naruto's song lasted for a little over five minutes but it was plenty of time to make enough to pay for two months of food and rent. Not bad for a super powered street rat.

KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-

Naruto's journey to his humble one room home was uneventful, with only a minor stop to by several bags of milk chocolate truffles..

The moment Naruto closed his front door the black blood emerged from his back reforming into its lumpy humanoid form. "We got a load of cash today, gupi!" The black blood exclaimed greedily.

"The guitar technique is sounding better." Naruto commented.

"You still need to play better!" The black blood replied, "I wouldn't have to fake the music if you could actually play. Gupi!"

"I don't have enough time to perfect the technique for something like that."

The black blood gremlin leaned over Naruto's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "I want my candy!"

Naruto sighed and pulled a bag of wrapped chocolate truffles from his freezer. The icy candies were the best way to keep Ragnarok from being a pest. Frozen bag in hand the little gremlin formed a mouth and started eating. Naruto tossed the several fresh bags for later bribery.

The remainder of the night was spent with Naruto and Ragnarok reading or goofing around. While Naruto preferred instructional books or long worked fiction novels, Ragnarok was a fan of only two types of literature perverted manga or a set of orange covered books that he refused to let Naruto touch. The one time Naruto mistakenly started to read the first book Ragnarok found himself being propelled from Naruto's body via near-deadly nosebleed.

"Hey Ragnarok?" Naruto was laying on his stomach in bed, staring blankly at the book on elemental chakra in his hands.

Ragnarok paused, taking a moment to mark his spot in his perverted comics. "What is it Blondie?"

"Think we can pass the test tomorrow?"

"I think if we don't pass tomorrow I'm gonna force you to cut some jackasses' wedding tackle off. Gupi."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Naruto. You're gonna pass tomorrow. Now get me some more candy!"

KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-

The next day at the academy was the genin exam day. The students would be quizzed on what they had learned in class, then given a basic technique exam. As long as they could get a passing grade on all parts, they would be eleigable to be assigned a Jounin-Sensei.

The written exam was easy. Basic history with a few assorted questions on tactics. In Naruto's opinion a civilian could pass the written exam with some basic knowledge and some gods be damned common sense.

The technique portion of the exam tested students on three techniques. The clone, substitution, and transformation techniques. Extra credit was given for original techniques with practical application for a ninja. Once again, Naruto thought the whole exam was a waste. Those techniques required very little chakra and only rudimentary control over a person's chakra.

Naruto passed the written exam was passed with flying colors if not an outright perfect score. While the test was going on, droplets of Naruto's blood were rolling around the room forming into miniscule copies of Ragnarok's eyes when they could observe a student's answers. Ragnarok was feeding Naruto any discovered answers as needed.

The technique exam was impossible to fail, with both Ragnarok and himself controlling the sea of chakra Naruto possessed, the basic three were impossible to fail. The Transformation was a perfect copy of Iruka-sensei, down to a stain of chalk on the teacher's pants. The Substitution was flawless, Naruto choosing to substitute with a chalkboard eraser behind the examiners.

Naruto noticed someone trying to place an illusion over him as he cast the clone technique, but Ragnarok blasted it away and summoned an additional twenty seven clones to the required three. There were thirty copies of Naruto, each wore the same blank expression in contrast to the examiners stunned looks.

"Naruto-Uzumaki, Pass." Iruka stated, handing Naruto a forehead protector, marked with Kohona's symbol.

Naruto tied the forehead protector onto his neck instead of the forehead, "Thank you, Iruka-sensei."

Unnoticed by either of them, the teaching assistant Mizuki looked annoyed. His attempt to sabotage the test was met with failure.

After the test, Naruto was free to leave the academy grounds and did so with haste. He never felt comfortable watching kids interact with each other or their families. Nobody cared about him anyways, it was pointless to gain their attention. Inside his body he felt Ragnarok start to stir with annoyance. Naruto's black blood hated when its host was feeling sad or morose.

Naruto continued his walk, heading for the village markets, perhaps he would find something good for dinner...

"Naruto, wait!"

Naruto paused and turned to see the assistant teacher Mizuki running to catch up to him. "Mizuki-sensei?"

"You almost got away! I needed to tell you about the genin selection exam!" Mizuki explained.

"Yes, what about it?"

"This is your assignment for tonight." Mizuki stated, handing Naruto a mission scroll before running back to the academy.

Naruto returned home, reading the scroll as he walked, Ragnarok taking a glance as well once they were safe at home. The orders were simple, steal a very large scroll from the Hokage office. The scroll would be labeled as the forbidden scroll of seals and be guarded lightly. Naruto's secondary objective was to take the scroll to a labeled meeting point and wait till an instructor arrived.

Naruto almost bought the ruse, until he got to the mission authorization signatures. The scroll lacked the Hokage's signature and wax seal. The scroll would never be given out without those markers unless it was a forgery.

Naruto pondered what he should do.

KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-

Mizuki arrived at the meeting point, a small cabin just outside Konoha's protective walls. Sitting in front calmly reading a giant scroll was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto! Glad you made it. Hand over the scroll and I can return it for the next tester." Mizuki commanded.

Naruto calmly rolled up the scroll, placing it softly against the wall of the cabin. "Sorry to disappoint you Mizuki. This scroll is not for you, Ragnarok would be upset if I gave it to you."

"What? Who is Ragnarok?"Mizuki questioned.

Naruto bit into both of his wrists, drawing streams of blood. "Wake up, Ragnarok."

The black blood poured from Naruto's arms reforming into a longsword. The blade was obsidian black, with white stripes decorating the edges, the cross guard being nothing more than a spiky bangle held in place by thick leather stripes. The sword was easily four feet long and screamed dangerous on its own, never mind the fact that Naruto had just conjured it from his blood.

On Naruto's back Ragnarok's lumpy humanoid form emerged, and glared at Mizuki in an unsettling manner. "I'm Ragnarok, an you gonna die you silver haired piece of snake shit!"

Mizuki-stumbled back into a tree, gripping two kunai in his hands. "I knew you were a monster! You won't beat me with your tricks Kyuubi!"

Naruto looked at Mizuki confused, "You really think I am a nine tailed demon fox of myth? You're a fool. I'm not a Biju or a weak little demon. I'm a Kishin, and I am going to eat your soul."

Mizuki unsealed a giant shuriken and launched it at Naruto. "Die you bastard fox!"

Naruto held Ragnarok's blade in a ready stance as the humanoid returned to his body. "Ragnarok, Scream Resonance."

Instantly the sword grew a mouth just above the guard, and screamed. Ragnarok's scream disrupted the air, the ambiance of the forest, and even Mizuki's chakra control. As Ragnarok screamed, Naruto swung the blade, slicing the shuriken down the middle and knocking it aside.

Mizuki had a moment of shock before Naruto launched another attack, "Ragnarok, Bloody slicer." The black blood host swung his blade in a heavy arc. The tip of the sword ripping away from the rest at the apex of the arc and flew across the gap at Mizuki, reforming into a curving blade.

The chunin traitor tried to block the blade with a kunai only for the incoming blade to melt into the black blood and splatter against his vest. "Is that all you have fox?" Mizuki taunted.

Naruto did even bother with a rebuttal."Ragnarok, Bloody Needles."

The blood splattered on Mizuki's clothes shined with a unsettling violet light, then exploded into hundreds if not thousands of spikes. Each spike tore into the traitor, ending him instantly. Naruto stared at the corpse with utter loathing, "Fool. Do you really believe that I would leave this village standing if I was the strongest of the beasts?" Mizuki's corpse had no response.

Naruto turned to the cabin, kneeling, "Mission Complete, Hokage-sama."

The third hokage emerged from the cabin with a dozen ANBU guards. "Indeed Naruto-kun. Congratulations on your first B-rank."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. I am glad to serve." Naruto grabbed Ragnarok's 'secret' scroll and left the clearing.

KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-

Konoha's nightlife was rather wild. The red light district was filled with pleasure seekers and perverts alike. It was Naruto's favorite place to relax, He would play music for the local bars and Ragnarok would ogle the women to it's demented hearts content.

Resting on Naruto's back was Ragnarok's guitar form. Naruto had a gig, and he would be damned if dealing with a traitorous chunin made him late for one of his favorite jobs. Also, singing to a crowd with illusion infused sound waves was somewhat therapeutic. Also, he took some pride in the fact that whenever he did a show the bar would be packed.

The Toad's Den was Konoha's premiere house of sin, having been opened by a psudo-retired ninja twenty-five years previously. The halls of the den offered prostitutes, gambling, almost every type of alcohol mankind had ever produced, and a dozen other ways to make sure a patron had a place reserved in hell. The advertising slogan for the place was a bit over the top: '_The Toad's Den, Where the seven sins go to play._' Naruto had to admit whomever opened the place had to be loaded beyond belief. Naruto only gave a damn about the place because they offered him cash to play there and free food whenever he stopped by.

As usual the entrance floor was crowed, with about two dozen civilian patrons wanting their evening drinks. Ninja patrons had to go to the basement bar to drink, mostly because of the incredibly high risk that there would be damage done to the bar if they were sauced.

Naruto bypassed both set of bars instead heading up to the second floor, the restaurant and stage section. Using the black blood as a medium Naruto summoned four clones, each with their face covered with a cloth face mask. The group went backstage and gathered a few instruments: a set of drums, two more guitars, and an electronic piano.

It took only a few minutes for the group to set up, and yet a crowd had already started to gather in obvious excitement. The team performed their stage check, and set up in perfect unison. A gift of all the musicians being the same person. As soon as they were finished Naruto signaled a stage hand who quickly proclaimed to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen! I present for your listening pleasure, the local band: Ragnarok!"

Naruto felt the black blood gremlin smile as he started strumming the guitar, letting the rhythm start its soothing magic.

"It's been such a long time since I met you back in Suna..."

The soundwaves drew in everyone's attention, and that was when Naruto struck with his favorite genjutsu. _'Scream Hyponosis!' _instantly the guitar's melody was laced with both the usual chakra infused illusion of pleasure and Naruto's own emotions. "And I'm pretty sure that you know...That not much has changed since then..."

The croud was entranced by Naruto's song and as was before, utterly enthralled. Unlike before they weren't brain dead, only overloaded with rhythm based emotion, "It doesn't matter how hard you try to remove me...I think you will agree...That if one of us dies, then the other will too, I am locked in war with you."

The song continued on for five more minutes, the entire crowd was enslaved by the rhythm and locked in an illusion of musical bliss. When the song finally ended Naruto was sweating a bit from the sheer amount of chakra he had to burn up just to use his illusion. After gulping down nearly a dozen bottles of water and calming himself for the next song the blond musician began to play again.

"I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine. Gotta gotta be down, Because I want it all. It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss. It was only a kiss!"

The rhythm was fast, loud, and in Naruto's opinion, beautiful. The clone's guitars were being played in individual rhythms, the drummer clone was hammering on his instrument, and Naruto was once again flooding the crowd with emotions from the _Scream Hypnosis _technique. The song was flooded with Naruto's memories of being betrayed and deceived by the people of the village, fitting for a song about a cheating girlfriend.

Another five minutes of playing and the song was finished, the night repeated with various different songs being played, some with the illusion, others were left out. The bar closed and Naruto was paid handsomely for his services. Naruto dispelled his clones after putting away the borrowed instruments and returned to his apartment. The money was deposited in its usual spot, and Naruto was off again. This time the black blood user returned to the place where the traitorous teacher Mizuki was slain.

The clearing looked the same as before, minus Mizuki's body. One detail that Naruto could see, yet no-one else was the floating red globe with hexagonal markings on it. Mizuki's tainted soul. Naruto grasped the soul in his hand, whispering to it, "I told you I would eat your soul."


	2. Team Seven's Test

Naruto was content in the land of dreams, living in a world that he controlled with all his desires answered at his whim. "I swear to god if you don't wake up I'm gonna shove thumb tacks into your shoes!"

Ragnarok of course ruined it as he did every morning.

Naruto opened his eyes to the view of the black blood gremlin's face right in front of his own. "Can't you let me sleep in for once Ragnarok?"

Ragnarok was glaring at Naruto in full force, "Blondie, I am made of your blood! That means when I wake up the first thing I've had to deal with since you hit puberty is your morning wood! I am a god blessed fountain of masculinity! I will not have anything to do with your junk unless I damn well have too! Now wake back up and calm the fuck down you horny bastard!" He screamed at his host. Naruto sighed, Ragnarok was such a vulgar pain.

Naruto began the day as always; cook a huge protein rich meal, clean up, bribe Ragnarok with a bag of frozen candies, set out for the day. Today however was the day of Konoha's ninja registration, and like all loyal and rule obliging ninjas Naruto had to get the usual paperwork and barrage of tests done.

Step one was the medical examination at the Hospital, Naruto's most hated place in the entire village was the hospital. Even if most of the doctor's didn't hate him, they all thought of him as a lab rat. The black blood that saturated every cell in his body was apparently one of the greatest medical discoveries of the decade. They took dozens of samples of Ragnarok, which pissed the little gremlin off to no end, and ran unending numbers of tests whenever they noted something else amazing about his blood.

After Naruto turned eight, the medical research on him toned down, especially when one of the more biased scientists pissed off Ragnarok causing the black blood avatar to activate the 'bloody needles' technique and ruin all the samples taken at once. The registration at the hospital was much easier, a doctor filled in all the information as needed and passed back the paperwork without a fuss, only taking one small sample of blood as procedure. Naruto power walked away from the hospital as fast as he could, Ragnarok urging him to move before the medical staff caught wind he was near.

The Photograph was easy. Sit, don't look like an idiot, and wait for the flash of light to move. The photograph had to be retaken a few times due to Ragnarok not wanting to sit still and making faces behind a serious Naruto. Eventually he was bribed with promises of more candy if he could stay out of the photo.

The day became interesting when Naruto entered the Hokage tower to turn in the paperwork. As was the usual the third was sitting behind the desk reading from a set of papers and writing on another set while a random chunin level ninja delivered or retrieved materials as needed.

The design of the Hokage tower was all based around the concept of security. Multiple guards, multiple checkpoints, and a massive stockpile of hidden traps and hazards all made to injure or kill anyone who wasn't a Konoha ninja. It was for this reason that Naruto was surprised when a pint-sized pipsqueak rushed into the room with a shuriken in hand and a scarf trailing behind. "I've got you now old man!" The boy yelled, preparing to throw his weapon at the village leader.

Naruto acted as a loyal Konoha ninja should. His kage was threatened, eliminate the threat.

Naruto bit into his wrist, flinging the blood at the attacking child. "_Bloody needles!_" Naruto commanded, and a dozen of the black blood lances formed from the spray of droplets. The deadly spray of blood split the shuriken before it moved more than an inch from the would-be attacker's fingers. The remaining lances stapled the child to the wall by his clothes, fortunately doing nothing more than cosmetic scratches. In Naruto's outstretched hand Ragnarok's sword form extended as Naruto prepared a flat thrust to end the child's life.

"Naruto, wait." The elderly Hokage commanded sternly. Immediately Ragnarok's host stood at attention, dispelling the black blood blade, however the bloody needles technique remained to keep the now pale child pinned.

Ragnarok erupted from Naruto's back, "What gives old man? That kid was asking for it!" the little pest complained. Naruto nodded in agreement, "He's right Hokage-sama. The boy made his intentions clear, the law calls for execution." The boy in question lost all blood remaining in his face and was clearly tearing up and trembling.

The village leader sighed, "Naruto he's my grandson."

"Oh." The bloody needles returned to Naruto, meanwhile Ragnarok started to yell at his owner, "What were you thinking you idiot! Just because you know the rules doesn't mean you have to follow them to the letter!"

The Hokage dismissed them so that he could comfort his petrified grandson.

KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-

With the registration complete Naruto's day was left empty. In six days the trainee ninja would return to the academy for team assignment but until then the blond was left with nothing to do. Ragnarok however had an idea for what to do, "Move it Blondie, you need to train so we don't die anytime soon."

"But I don't wanna train. I get all sweaty and flustered and I don't wanna deal with that."

"Your gonna deal with that or I'm gonna make you grope that blue haired girl with the big boobies!"

"Not that! Hinata will get mad at me and I don't know how to deal with angry girls!"

"Then march Blondie!"

Training ground seventy-four was Naruto's personal battleground. The opponent as always: Ragnarok. Whenever the bloody humanoid got the urge for battle, Naruto had two options; train till exhaustion or kill a bunch of things.

"Attack!" Ragnarok commanded vehemently, pointing at a set of targets lined up against nearby trees.

Naruto raked his fingernails across his arms, flinging blood at the targets, screaming, "_Bloody needles!_" The needles formed from the blood and pierced several targets.

"Move!" came the command, as Ragnarok's extended forward.

Naruto placed his bloodstained hand upon the earth, where it immediately took the shape of a glowing arrow, _"Bloody Plate!" _The technique launched the ninja in training at the targets, arms extended to attack or defend as needed.

"Block!"

Naruto spun in midair, trails of blood forming a spiraling cocoon around him, "_Bloody storm!_" The blood began spinning on its own, twisting and weaving around the blond to create a violent barrier of destruction. The targets near his landing zone were shredded to little more than shards in an instant.

"Multiple targets!"

Naruto arched his back, forcing Ragnarok out and willed the black blood to reshape into numerous tendrils._"Bloody Arrows!"_The tendrils struck at the center of each target, guided by a replica of Ragnarok's demented eyes that formed just before the tip.

"Resonance!_"_Ragnarok commanded, reforming straight from the tendrils into his sword form.

"_Ragnarok! Scream Alpha!" _Ragnarok's warped mouth formed just above the guard, and screamed at an unbearable pitch. The sword glowed with violet energies before reshaping into a demented obsidian blade with a spike toothed mouth growing at the base of the blade's razor edge. Naruto swiped the blade at the ground unleashing the obsidian blade across the newly scarred earth and into a tree where the energy split several times over, reducing the ancient wood into nothing more than kindling.

"Now Blondie! On to the finale!"

Naruto raised Ragnarok above his head, commanding, "Ragnarok, _Scream Resonance!_" The sword opened its mouth an unleashed a scream that defied the harmony of all it touched, disrupting the very essence of reality as it echoed unnaturally. As Ragnarok's scream was unleashed Naruto's Chakra levels spiked well beyond their already abnormal levels. Naruto pointed the tip of the blade at his stomach, and commanded the black blood with an emotionless voice, "Ragnarok, _Bloody ascension_"

The technique was unstable and unfinished. It was flawed and corrupted. It was evil and it was power. As Naruto pierced his stomach the black blood flowed out of his body and wrapped it in a cocoon. It poured from the would as if an ocean from a hose, a geyser of black blood came forth before it stopped suddenly, the malevolent substance all removed from the host body. It was at that point that the cocoon unfolded revealing itself to be a giant pair of wings,a long spindly tail, and the extended neck and dragon-like head of Ragnarok. The black blooded dragon roared an unholy defiance of natures laws and order before its mighty form immediately collapsed, revealing Naruto in a pool of the black liquid.

Ragnarok reformed into his humanoid form, arms crossed. "Okay, that didn't work..."

Naruto propped himself on his elbows as the black blood rejoined his body. "Bloody ascension never works. I can't hold the technique."

Ragnarok stared at his host for a second, "I want candy."

"Your such a pain, Ragnarok."

KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-

The host and container returned to their restaurant of choice, The Toad's den. The lunch rush ensured the den of sin was packed, but Naruto was allowed to cut the line as always and took a seat at the bar ordering a glass of water and a bowl of soba noodles.

"Your pretty good with that black guitar of yours."

Naruto didn't blink at the voice, "Thanks for the compliment Jiraiya. What brings a bastion of virtue like yourself to visit little old me?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Jiraiya was the owner and boss of the Toad's Den, and on rare occasions he partook of the Den's charms. The man was a fifty year old pervert and was supposedly a strong ninja. If the man had any talent in the ninja arts neither Ragnarok nor Naruto ever saw any of it.

"Did you know the Third's Grandson tried to get in here to follow you?" The older man asked.

"Who?"

"The little brat who claims your his boss since you nearly skewered him with some technique of yours. He said that you need to teach him your techniques so he can defeat the Third."

Naruto snorted, "Not a chance. He's not getting anything from me."

The boy in question appeared at the bar, shoving aside both patrons and a few waitresses. Unfortunately the scarf wearing child caused the waitress delivering Naruto's meal to spill the hot noodles onto their would be consumer. "Boss! I found you! Now you gotta teach me that kick ass technique!"

Naruto didn't respond. Instead he cleaned the spilled food off of himself, and hopped out of his seat and placed a hand on the floor. _"Bloody plate!" _The black blood formed the arrow marking on the floor and glowed for a moment before launching the child at the entrance, a dozen other plates formed redirecting the child until he found himself launched out of the Toad's den entirely.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya with an annoyed expression on his face. "You need better security if an untrained civilian can get past the guards in a Ninja club." Naruto turned to the embarrassed waitresses with a softer expression, "Another bowl of Soba please." The waitress hurried to get the order.

"You know the kid is gonna keep trying." Jiraiya stated bluntly, "the kid is too used to getting what he wants thanks to his grandfather."

"I don't care, He needs to stay away from me." Naruto stated in return with a hint of bitterness in his voice. He rapped his knuckles on the bar twice to signal the bartender, "Sake, Hot."

The bottle of alcohol was slid down the bar, only for Jiraiya to intercept it and take a long drink straight from the bottle. Naruto growled and glared. "What do you think your doing old man?"

"You have a problem letting people in."

"I have a problem with a lot of things, currently with an annoying bar owner who thinks I need to let people in." Naruto snapped.

"Why don't you?" Jiraiya asked calmly.

"Why does most of this village think I need to lay down and die?" Naruto countered viciously.

"Thats-"

"That's why I am alone Jiraiya. People in my life share my misery at some point or another. I'm not going to let it happen again. I've got Ragnarok, and so far he's the only one I've needed who hasn't screwed me over." Naruto ripped the bottle of sake from Jiraiya's hands and downed the container in seconds. "Now, unless you wanna piss me off let me eat my meal in peace."

Jiraiya opened his mouth, perhaps to say the last word, instead he turned away.

KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-

The remainder of the week followed in the same manner as the first day; Naruto trained, avoided Konohamaru (or removed him with the bloody plate technique), and prepared for the team assignment. The day of assignment arrived quickly. The Konoha kids who passed the exams gathered in their old classroom, preparing to find who they would they be working with.

Naruto was calm, for once, and sat at the back of the classroom gently adjusting the strings of the black blood guitar. Every few seconds he playied a few notes before continuing to tune the instrument.

"Do you know how to play that instrument?"

Naruto stared at the shy blunette standing beside him, internally Naruto's calm demeanor was going to hell quickly. Ragnarok noticed and sighed. The kid was a monster in combat, a decent musician, but put anything of the opposite gender around him and he was royally messed up. "Um...Hi Hinata. Yes, I play good."

Ragnarok wanted to hijack Naruto's arm and smack him with it. Badly.

"Would you mind playing me a song while we wait Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto's mind went into borderline panic mode. A girl he knew was asking him to play a song! _"I Don't Know How To Handle This! I Don't Know How To Handle This! I Don't Know How To Handle This!" _Repeated in his head on an infinite loop.

"That's enough of that!" Ragnarok muttered. Hidden from everyone, the little gremlin formed one of his hands on the back of the guitar and sucker punched Naruto in his man berries. The blond was forced out of his phobia induced panic by the unwelcome sensation of what felt like blunt force neutering. Naruto silently screamed as his brain reset.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

"I'm... fine..." Naruto squeaked.

Naruto's potential musical mishaps was divinely prevented by the arrival of Iruka who gave a short speech on responsibilities and duties as a ninja which were all tuned out by Naruto. The poor boy was still in mourning for his damaged boy parts.

"Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..." Naruto tuned the rest out, instead staring in amazement at the pink haired girl who squealed so loudly it might have been more lethal than Ragnarok's Scream Alpha. _"My luck can't be that bad can it?_" Naruto thought to himself.

"... Your sensei is Jiraiya of the Sennin, and assisted by Kakashi Hatake" Iruka announced.

"Wow Blondie, Your luck really fucking sucks." Ragnarok exclaimed.

Naruto groaned, and prayed for a quick death. He didn't know who Kakashi was, but having Jiraiya as a teacher was going to suck big hairy tailed beast balls.

The newly formed team seven sat and waited in the classroom as the other teams were called in. Eventually Naruto got annoyed. Ragnarok having already gone to full out impatient fury. The black blood monster erupted from Naruto's back, startling and unnerving his teammates. "Dammit Blondie! We know where the old pervert is at! Lets quit wasting time here and go kick his lazy ass!"

Naruto was nervous, during his time at the academy he had never let Ragnarok out in front of his classmates. Naruto stared at the freaked out expressions of his teammates as Ragnarok continued his rant against the future teacher of the team. "Um...Sasuke, Sakura... This is Ragnarok..."

"Naruto what is that thing growing out of your back?" Sakura panicked.

Ragnarok glared at the pink haired girl. "The name is Ragnarok you pink haired weakling! Call me a thing again and I'll kick the crap out of you!"

Sakura was offended and moved to start a shouting match with Ragnarok, Naruto moved to start cowering from Sakura, thankfully Sasuke interupted the group before chaos broke out. "Naruto, is Ragnarok some kind of bloodline?" The Uchiha heir asked.

Naruto nodded, still weary of Sakura. "Yes... My power is the black blood. I can make weapons from my blood, and other techniques. Ragnarok is made from the black blood and can fight on his own or beside me. If I get hurt he heals me, If I need a weapon he fights beside me, if I need a set of eyes hes there for me."

Somehow Ragnarok made himself look like he was touched by Naruto's description of him, "That was beautiful Blondie. I swear if I was capable of touchy feely crap I would hug you."

"Thanks Ragnarok-"

"Now quit with that pansy crap! I wanna kick old ninja ass!" Ragnarok screamed, shaking his fists at the ceiling in fury.

"Come on guys, if we don't go Ragnarok is gonna do something violent."

KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-KKU-

The Toad's den was mostly empty of the usual clientele. Being a business mostly catering to ninja meant that the genin graduation day would ensure the place was devoid of jounin-sensei and ninja who wanted the free show of rookies trying to impress their new instructors.

The moment Naruto stepped into the den, Ragnarok manifested himself and shouted, "Jiraiya you old pervert if you don't get down here I'm gonna tear this shitty bar to the ground!"

"Pay up Kakashi, I told you the brats would get here before three hours."

Jiraiya was waiting for his new students at the stairs to the second floor. Beside him a thin ninja with gravity defying silver hair and his forehead protector covering his left eye. "These are our new students, cute."

Somehow a vein bulged in Ragnarok's forehead, "Don't call me cute you one eyed sonofabitch."

"Hello Ragnarok."

"Fuck you too Jiraiya."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and Sakura, "Sorry about this you guys."

"Team Seven, passes." Jiraiya stated, loudly.

"What?" exclaimed the three rookies.

Jiraiya sighed, "Normally you three would undergo some sort of test based on teamwork, skills, and whatever else we want to judge you on. The test I decided on was simple. If you kids waited for us at the academy till we grabbed you you'd have to fight Kakashi and his bell test tomorrow. If you left and didn't find us, then you'd fail. If all three of you came here you'd pass. Any questions?"

Sakura raised her hand, "Why Sensei?"

"If you waited, it meant you'd be good at taking orders. Kakashi's test afterward would have forced you to learn teamwork or die trying. If you left it meant you weren't determined to be a ninja and not worth training. In order to find us you had to trust Naruto's information and act on it. The Toad's den is known as a hive of sin across the entire village. It shows trust in your teammate that you'd enter here to look for us."

The kids cheered and celebrated their unententional success for a moment before Kakashi broke their happy stupor. "Now to get started. Ten laps around the village, I want to test your stamina."

Ragnarok looked at his partner, "Blondie, your luck really sucks."

"Shut up Ragnarok."


End file.
